Spirit Stones
Disclaimer This has been inspired by a series of books called Broken Sky by Chris Wooding. I have adapted the original source material in places to suit my role play needs. However, i cannot take any credit what so ever for the original concept. I would also state that this series of books got me into reading as a kid, and whilst i will never meet him in person i would like to thank him very much for that. Overview Spirit Stones allow the bearer to access the power of the lay lines that run throughout the earth and channel it in a particular fashion. Spirit Stones are stones that are implanted into a new born babies back by a Deliverer. This takes place in a ceremony known as pah'nu'kah. ''During the ceremony the Deliverer will use his abilities to determine what colour stones would be best suited for the bearer. It is therefore wondered if the bearer personality is dictated by the stones or the other way around. Spirit Stones are acquired by mining them from various classified locations. They are also very expensive to buy, and it is often said that the more stones you have the more wealth a person has. However, unless they implanted into a child they are fundamentally worthless. Furthermore, when the stones are mined they are very fragile and can easily break, but once implanted they become unbreakable. The most stones a person can have implanted is '''eight'. The reason for this is because anything else and the bearer body becomes to burnt out by channelling all that power. Furthermore, the more stones you have the more power you can wield, but it also means you need a greater degree of control to use your powers. In addition, if a person uses all their power in one go it can often leave them weak from exhaustion and in rare cases can kill the individual. It is also worth noting that if mirrors are coated in Spirit Stone dust then they can allow for two way communication so long as you know the name of the location or person you wish to speak to. In addition if the mirror or reflective surface is large enough than it can be used for transportation providing the traveling person or people have spirit stones. Though to use them for communication does not require the use of stones. Spirit Stone Colours and Powers * White - These allow the bearer to create portals that can be used to travel from one location to another. * Grey '''- These stones allow the bearer to blend in with shadows, turn the shadows into a weapon or blast. As well as transport themselves thrown what is known as the shadow realm. Talons typically have these stones. * '''Black - These stones allow the bearer to user darkness to their advantage, they can travel throw it, bend it to their will for attack or defence and can see in the dark. * Purple - These stones grant the bearer the ability to control water, both in the soil, air and in bodies of water. They can also create ice from water. * Red - These elemental stones focusing on the control of earth. With these stones, a person is able to manipulate various forms of earth - such as soil, clay, stone, metal and sand - to their will. Sinkholes, breaches in solid walls and even the creation and control of animated golems are well within their reach * Green - These allow the bearer to be able to form an affinity with machines and grant them power to function. In addition it enables them to gain an instant understanding of what a machine / computer can and cannot do and then enable them to control that machine / computer. * Orange - Allows the bearer to create Fire * Dark Blue - These elemental stones focusing on the control of the air. With these stones, a person is able to alter and compress air currents, forming them into various applications of physical or concussive force. Depending on the level of force exerted, the feats possible with these Spirit Stones range from rudimentary telekinesis - such as turning a key or threading a needle without touching them - to defensive barriers to waves of annihilating force which can level forests * Silver - These enable the bearer to form a connection between themselves and an animal * Coloured Tiger Stripes - These stones enable the bearer to alter the perception of others making them see things that might not be there or rendering themselves or other invisible for a period of time. Though the more people the bearer is trying to "trick" the more power it requires. * Yellow - These stone grant the bearer the ability to heal others and themselves * Swirling Green and Black - These stones possess the power of chaos, entropy, destruction. They allow a person to utterly destroy whatever is around them * Purple and Gray - These stone grant the bearer the power of Torture and inflict pain on others. * Red and Orange '''- These stones grant the bearer the ability of both the Red and Orange stones but with one difference they can also control magma. * '''Gold - These stones allow the bearer to bend light to their well. They are able to use these stones to create powerful beams of light that can destroy nearly anything in their way. It is also possible to use these stones to create a way to travel between one place and another. * Milky-white - These stones bestow the gift of psychometry on the user; allowing them to view associated events or emotions that have occurred from contact with an object, such as powerful memories or other times of heightened emotion in the objects presence or, ideally, when the object is touching the person’s skin It should be noted that the powers that a stone grants does in some cases cross over with another stone. For example with Gold and Red Stones share very similar characteristics, whilst their essences are different. Though for many scholars it is viewed the the Gold stone is the purity of light, and the Red stone is an aspect of it. Furthermore, some believe that the stones relate to the following elemental forces Earth, Fire, Water, Air, Light, Dark and Chaos. Normally it is customary for a person to be given only a single colour. However, there are cases where a person has been given a mixture of colours, which then grant the bearer the power to tap into the effects of those colours as well as at the power level of the total number of stones that they have. Unfortunately, there is a risk when this happens, as each colour stone requires different training to learn to harness its power, if the bearer is unprepared and unleashes the full power of the mixture of stones without proper training it will kill the bearer. Currently the only person alive on record to have a mixture of stone is Luke Atreides. Other Types of Special Stones * Damper stones - These stones are used to block a persons power, they are often used in the form of a collar, that the bearer of spirit stones would wear when incarcerated. These stones also are build into a number of prisons encase the collar should be removed. * Bonding Stones - These stones enable the owner to bond with Dragons or Wyverns Deliverer The Deliverers are a group of people that have the ability to implant spirit stones into new born children. Not much is known about them or their powers, wether they even need to use stones at all. All that is known is that when a baby is born the Deliverers well turn up shortly afterwards to perform the pah'nu'kah. '''For Vroengard - '''This is usually carried out using the Ancient Language, where the Deliverer will cast an incantation enabling the stones to be placed in the infants back and then for the Lay Lines to pick the colour best suited to that person future, this part still remains a mystery. In rare cases a Deliverer can be asked to remove a persons stones for various reasons, normally because they are a danger for others or because there crime warrants it. Again in this case the Deliverer will use the Ancient Language to withdraw the stones from the individua. Normally when a deliverer carries out this duty the stones turn to dust upon withdrawal. However, if a spell caster knows how they can withdraw the stones and retain their colour and thus power, which they then can implant into an item to use to enhance there strength or give that item special properties relating to those stones. Category:The Kuthian Galaxy Region